Late Nights With Liv
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Based on the biography "Tuesdays with Morrie". A biography-like story of Olivia Benson being told from Elliot Stabler's point of view.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Law and Order Special Victims Unit. **_

_**Author's note: This is based on the biography "Tuesdays with Morrie". I will update as I read the book in class, or as I get inspiration, or maybe this will remain untouched, who knows? **_

_**Late Nights With Liv, by Balseirocharmed**_

* * *

><p>There was always a warm mug of tea on the desk every early morning, precisely at six. Never later. Never earlier. There was also always papers scattered around the desk, but it wasn't ever messy. As the stacks and stacks of paper would pile on, so would the signs of exhaustion. It was all evident in the detective's facial expressions. Her fingers would rub against her eyes. Never once, but three times. Her brown eyes were ringed with browned crinkles.<p>

Despite the obvious signs of exhaustion, the detective refused to give in to the world of sleep, and pushed herself further. The other detectives in the office repeatedly told her to go home, get some sleep, the work wasn't going to go anywhere, and that when she came back it would be right there on the table where she left it. Her reply? Well she would laugh, and say "My point exactly," and then she would be gone again, lost in the mounds of paper.

The times where her attention was else where, and not on the work was rare. Many few saw the detective sharing laughs with her friends, or just simply taking a much needed break. The few that got to see the other side of the working detective were the ones who worked with her.

I know this because I am one of the men on the squad that works with her. Probably the closest. I am her partner. Elliot Stabler.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>This is short...I know, but it had to be in order to work. **


	2. Chapter 2: Job and marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Law and Order Special Victims Unit.**

**Author's note: This is based on the biography "Tuesdays with Morrie". I will update as I read the book in class, or as I get inspiration, or maybe this will remain untouched, who knows?**

**Late Nights With Liv, by Balseirocharmed**

* * *

><p>Although her job wasn't one of the greatest jobs out there, it was probably the closet Olivia had ever felt to actually having a family. She would have rather spent her Saturday mornings rounding up the neighborhood creepers than staying in her apartment building. The problem was that Olivia didn't have anything to go home to after a long day on the job, so most of the times she would stay overtime despite the captain's long, essay worthy reasons.<p>

"Go home. I'll finish these, Olivia" Captain Cragen had said one cold, dark night. It was the twenty-first of December, and the sun had long set.

Olivia, who's head had been hidden behind the stacks of paper work, had said without glancing at her captain, "I am almost done."

Her captain had sighed, but he had not given up. At least, not yet. "Olivia." he said her name, sternly.

She had glanced up when she heard the warning in his tone. "Yes, captain?"

"It's late." he stated, and glanced at his watch. "Olivia, it's almost three in the morning! Go home already!" He had exclaimed, taking the file which Olivia had been working on away from her.

"But-" Olivia had already begun to plea.

"Go. Home." That had been an order. An order which Olivia wasn't allowed to say no to.

She had eventually gone home, but only after Cragen had threatened the one thing in her life that was still good. Her job.

"Sometimes it feels like I am married to the job" she had confided to me one day. My reaction then had been to solely chuckle at the joke, but looking back on that day, I see the truth to the statement. Since day one, Olivia had always been committed to the job; coping with but not accepting the horrors she saw on the job; dealing with her partner, for better or for worse. Basically the only things that had been missing were the wedding bells, and a couple of "I do's." All in all, Olivia Benson _was _married to her job.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Well? What you think? Hope it's good. I know it not long, but for this story to work, it can't be long chapters. Please leave a review telling me your thoughts on the story. Please and thank you. **


End file.
